nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dampé
Dampé is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda series, first appearing in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, though chronologically first appearing in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, which oddly takes place hundreds of years prior to the events of Ocarina of Time. Since then he made various appearances in games located all over the timeline making him one of the few characters to have made that many appearances in the series along the likes of Tingle and Beedle. Dampé is usually a gravekeeper that live somewhere in a graveyard. History Unified Timeline ''Minish Cap'' In The Minish Cap, he plays a role of the Royal Valley groundskeeper, where he'll just merely give Link a key to progress through the game. When spoken to after completing the mini-dungeon, he will state a secret path in the Lost Woods that leads to 50 Rupees. ''Ocarina of Time'' In Ocarina of Time, Dampé is a groundskeeper of Kakariko Village. He's an unarguably unattractive male who nevertheless is a friendly Hylian. In the Kakariko Village Graveyard, all of the villagers and townspeople of Hyrule Castle Town get sent there, with the higher-ups getting their appropriate place which sits in a place more notable than anyone else's. During the day, Dampé will sleep in his cabin which is located in the graveyard. He certainly doesn't appreciate people knocking on his doors at this time, including a particular green clothed Hylian. During nighttime, however, Dampé will follow Link around and dig wherever he wants him to for a price of ten rupees; and it's worth it, as you might uncover a Heart Piece. Child Timeline ''Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, things play a little differently than before. Rather than running the place at night, which is now at the Ikana Graveyard, he'll do it during the day time after being afraid of the village's children who do all they can in attempt to spook the groundskeeper. Link is capable of scaring him as well if he clothes himself in a hat that resembles that of what the children would wear. ''Four Swords Adventures'' In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, Dampé is found in the far north of The Swamp. He is once again a Gravekeeper but since the graveyard is infested with monsters, he cannot work. He is tormented by Shadow Link and tells the Links about him. He also tells them that a mirror, in which a dark tribe was sealed in a long time ago, informing them that it is hidden somewhere in the Forest of Light. Fallen Hero Timeline ''Link's Awakening'' Dampé appears in the The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening remake. Dampé runs the new Chamber Dungeon added in the remake. ''A Link Between Worlds'' Dampé is once again a gravekeeper in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. He only speaks of himself in the third person and work for the Priest. He tell Link that he knows that the Captain is only coming to the Sanctuary to visit Seres. While Link is searching for the Captain, he encounters Seres and Dampé speaking. After Seres becomes trapped within the Sanctuary, Dampé remembers that the Priest spoke of a secret passage into the Sanctuary and prompts Link to use the Forgotten Sword to make his way through it. Dampé's Lorulean counterpart also resides in a graveyard. He is shocked when Link speaks to him, as nobody has spoken to him in a long time. He explains that he was once a gravekeeper, but there are now no more graves. Adult Timeline ''Ocarina of Time'' Once Link heads seven years into the future, he'll find that Dampé has died and a kid that apparently admired him has taken his place. You're still able to find Dampé however in his very own tomb - though rather than being a living being he'll be a phantom. If Link is able to keep up with Dampé in his tomb, then he'll reward him with the Hookshot, and the second time he'll be pleased to find another Heart Piece awaiting him. Other appearances ''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda'' Dampé appears once again as a gravekeeper in Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda. He is the gravekeeper of Kakariko Village and is the one to found the playable character (Link or Zelda) that the player has not chosen at the beginning of the game asleep and carry them to safety. He then tell the player to go into the Kakariko Crypt to find an Hibiscus Potion in order to awake the other character. Descriptions Navi's Comment "That's the ghost of the dead gravekeeper! If you chase him, he might give you his keepsake..." The Minish Cap Figurine "The gravedigger at the cemetery. They say he has the power to speak with the dead. He fuses the Kinstones he digs up with the local ghosts." Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Hylian